Lexi's Perfect Christmas
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: A late Christmas fic but it's also my first Royalshipping fic. Full summary inside but I hope you enjoy it!


_**Title: Lexi's Perfect Christmas  
**_

_**By: ~Caroline Truesdale~ ^_^**_

_**Summary: WOOT!! FIRST ROYALSHIPPING FIC!! Anyway, meet Alexis Rhodes, a beautiful girl with long dirty blond hair and amber eyes. She is about to experience the most perfect Christmas. All of her dreams come true but is it too good to be true? Read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN GX!! ALL I OWN ARE THE OCS AND THE IDEA!!**_

_**Note: This in Alexis's POV.**_

* * *

As I quietly slipped into the living room, my mind went wild with excitement. I held my phone as a light as I held my breath. I managed to find my stocking and looked at the thing in front of it. It was something Twilight related. I bit my lip, holding a gasp.

_Oh my god!_ I thought. I felt my stomach do a summersault, for it was a poster of Taylor Lautner!

"Holy shit! Mom, you rock!" I mouthed to myself. Mom knew I had a thing for him, mainly 'cause he was so damn hot, but I didn't think she'd find one anywhere. I heard something creak. I ran back to my room, phone in hand and my robe flying behind me.

"Shit that was close…" I whisper to myself. I stay up and text my friend Jaden. For those who don't know him, he's a 15 year old with brown and red hair and brown eyes. He acts like a dork, but I treat him like a little brother. We talk about random things for a bit till I fall asleep. When I wake up again, Mom was sitting on my bed.

"Lexi, you need to get up. It's Chwistmas! It'z time to get up." She squeaked happily. I groaned and covered my head with my robe.

_Why tha hell did Mom squeak at me?_ I wondered. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. I was freezing my ass off already? Oh well. By the time I was in the living room, Mom and Dad were on the couch while my brother Atticus was sitting on the floor by his stocking. I plopped on the floor by my stocking. I heard my grandma Dakota walk in. She had a few presents for us as well.

"Oh Alexis. There's a special present for you but you need to close your eyes." Mom stated. I groaned but closed them. A minute later, I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and a few seconds later, soft lips pressed against mine. My cheeks went a deep rose red. Whoever was kissing me soon pulled away. The person then whispered something in my ear.

"Merry Christmas Alexis." It was a guy's voice. I knew that voice oh too well. It was Zane, my best guy friend. Just so yall know, Zane is a 17 year old with blue-black hair and dark blue eyes. I opened my eyes.

"Hey Zane!" I yelped happily. Zane smiled at me. I then noticed that his arms were locked around my waist. My blush intensified.

"Hey Lexi. Why is your face so red?" He asked.

"'Cause YOU kissed me!" I replied.

"Well you were under the mistletoe, so…" He replied his face going red as well. I looked up and sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe was hanging right over me.

"ATTY!!!!" I screamed, my face going a deep crimson. I was SO damn embarrassed! Thanks a lot Atticus! He looked at us and thought it was cute.

"What? That was adorable! I even caught that on video!" He replied laughing. He showed it to everyone. I buried my face into Zane's shoulder. He began rubbing my back. I sighed contently. I loved it when people rubbed my back 'cause it always felt so good.

"Oh leave her alone Atticus. She wants to open her presents and spend the remainder of the day with me." Zane stated. I looked at him. Since when did I decide to hang with Zane the remainder of the day? Whatever. I sure as hell aren't gonna complain. Anything to get away from Atticus annoying the hell outta me. Atticus pouted.

"Oh alright." He replied. Immediately, I went after the Taylor Lautner poster.

"Woot! I love Taylor Lautner!!" I yelled. Everyone laughed. I then went for the presents under the tree. I didn't really care what was in my stocking. I saw a few presents for me and grabbed them. I found a small box from Zane and smiled.

_Okay, what tha hell did he get me?_ I thought as I tore off the wrapping paper. I opened the box and found a drawing and a necklace. The necklace had an emerald and it was set in gold. I gasped.

"Zane! I love it!!" I yelped. I realized that I was still under the mistletoe and kissed him on the lips. Payback for kissing me by surprise! I heard Atticus go after the camera. My arms locked around his neck as his tightened around my waist. Soon, my lungs begged for air and I pulled away. Everyone awed at us. I realized what I did and blushed.

"Sorry Zane. I-" I began but Zane placed his index finger on my lips.

"Don't be sorry Alexis. I kinda expected a payback kiss." He replied whispering in my ear. His face was red as well. I opened the picture and what I saw made me want to kiss him again, for it was a drawing of me and him kissing under the mistletoe at school. Damn people with their damn cameras. He kissed me softly, yet tenderly, on the lips. I slowly breathed through my nose. He pulled away, despite my want to kiss him more. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Mom took my drawing and necklace.

"It's pretty. Did Zane give you this Alexis?" She asked. I nodded smiling. She smiled. Zane took the necklace and put it around my neck. I grabbed one from my dad and tore it open. Inside it was a John Cena shirt. I screamed.

"DADDY I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" I screamed tackling him. He hugged me back laughing.

"You're welcome Lex." he replied in a Yankee accent. Yeah… My dad's a Yankee but I don't care. Oh, John Cena is a wrestler and he rocks! My opinion, he's the best no matter what! Belt or no belt he's still the best! I grabbed the one from my mom and tore it open. Inside it, was my netbook. I screamed and tackled Mom.

"I LOVE YOU MOM! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed. Mom laughed.

"You're welcome Alexis." She replied hugging me back. I've needed a netbook since my computer crashed over the summer. Shweetnessly ultimately awesome! I dove for Atty's present. It was a travel case for my netbook. I ran over and tackled him.

"Thanks bro! I love you!" I yelped hugging him. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome Lexi." She replied. I then dove for Grandma Dakota's present. It was the movie "Cats". I opened it to see that there wasn't a tape in there. Instead, there was a card for me and Zane. It said,

Dear Alexis and Zane,  
This empty video tape is a hint as to what you're real Christmas present is. On January 10th, you two and I are going to see the Broadway musical "Cats" and we have FRONT ROW SEATS! Merry Christmas!  
Love,  
Gran (or in Zane's case, Dakota)

When I got done reading the card, our jaws were on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" We screamed together. I tackled Gran.

"I LOVE YOU GRAN!! OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!!!" I screamed.

"Well I thought you two would like it." Dakota(Gran) replied. We hugged her.

I thought this day wasn't gonna get any better but it did and I was SO happy! I still had one last present to open and it was from Zane and his family. I opened it to see a Wachovia gift card in it. I quickly kissed Zane.

"Thanks Zane! You're the best!" I yelped happily. He smiled.

"You're welcome Lexi." He replied as he held me close to him and gently kissed me. My arms locked around his neck as his tightened around my waist. I could feel his tongue running along the inside of my lips while his hand gently caressed my hair. The need for oxygen forced us to break the kiss. I rested my head on his chest with my arms around his neck. Zane and I soon left with my netbook and the case for it and we went to his house. I got a ton of awesome clothes and gift cards from his parents.

"This has to be a dream…" I whispered to myself. Zane tilted my chin up so I could look at him.

"No Alexis, it's not a dream, I can tell you that." He whispered to me. He then closed the gap between us and kissed me softly. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, show him all of the poems I wrote for him. He pulled away and said the 3 words I've wanted to hear him say ever since I met him.

"Alexis… I love you…" Zane whispered to me. I could feel my heart shoot out of my chest.

"Zane… I love you too…" I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me again, this time quicker but more passionately. This is the most perfect Christmas ever and it was real.

* * *

_**  
Finally… IT'S DONE!! WAHOO!! I wish this happened to me in reality but oh well... Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  
**_

_**Also: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FLAME ME FOR OCCNESS I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO HELL!! I ALREADY GOT CUSSED OUT FOR OCCNESS ALREADY!! DAMN!  
**_

_**Anyway... look for more of my random fics in the future. See ya!  
~Caroline Truesdale~ ^_^**_


End file.
